vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leif
Who is Leif? Leif is an Eladrin who was once a human named Vincent Von Kingsley III. After the forest spirit Blinx saved him from an early death to a low mana pool via a ritual that bonded Vincent chose to forsake his old name and go by Leif. After the transformation Leif's hatred for needless violence spiked and he now seeks to right the wrongs of the universe and punish wrong doers, without killing them. They are played by Miss Universe. For information regarding Leif before his transformation into an Eladrin please read the following. History/Biography New Beginnings After forging a relationship with the fox spirit Blinx over months becoming close friends and squad mates Blinx offers Vincent a solution to his ailment. Vincent originally was skeptical about accepting any help for his low mana pool that was likely to kill him but after coming to trust the fox spirit, and finding that other solutions could come at the cost of his very self or are unobtainable it seemed to be the best possible solution and he accepted. On February 18th, 2019 Vincent visits Blinx's Forest ready to attempt the ritual. Blinx takes Vincent to a grave where he lays upon the tomb of Grasidi, Blinx's previous master and friend. During the ritual Andraste and TreeBark supervise watching as Blinx binds Vincents spirit to the forest. The process is painful but luckily Vincent was put unconscious during the ritual suppressing the pain. The ritual ends with Vincent and Blinx being passed out leaving TreeBark to look over the two of them until they awake. Vincent awakens two months later now changed into an Eladrin. Eladrin are first generation high elves closely tied to nature. With his new found form Vincent now finds that he is able to cast magic albeit using Blinx's mana pool. Along with the transformation Vincent found that being closer to a Fey he was experiencing heightened emotions. With these new heightened emotions Vincent would lash out more when hearing of things he disliked. While trying to get a handle on these new emotions Vincent decides that it is best for him to hide until he gets better control. In order to hide Vincent dawns a fox mask and asks others to only refer to him as Leif now. Leif's Rising While Leif searches for ways to cope with his unstable emotions he hides out within a forest venting and screaming to let out his anger. Amongst this training he meets witha multitude of Aegis members now no longer afraid of speaking out against their actions. He first meets with Mara Naiade putting on a grand display of his powers to try and scare her. It is successful but to his surprise when condemning Mara she shows regret for the actions she had taken. She informs VLeif that she will soon leave Aegis as she can't grow within the organization, and they cannot grow with her in it. He shows himself again when Ion goes to Japan to meet with the Yakuza. Richard Reed, Nom, and Leif are there as backup in the case Ion needs them however there is never a need for them to show up. Seeing Hybris now in a human body Leif becomes enraged and asks for proof that the body is legally purchased while he hides invisibly. When Hybris does not have the paperwork on her and demands to know who is asking her about this Leif leaves knowing that he will only become angry if he stays. Leif over the next few weeks meets with more people including Crystal Lyndon and Crailek, Daiyo and Persephone, and Konton and Noru. Each meeting has varying levels of success but eventually gives Laif the nerve to finally resign from Aegis. Exodus On April 24th, 2019 Leif meets Oblivious at the Stranger’s Cathedral. Vincent airs out all his grievances with the organization sighting their use of unnecessary force, individual members willingness to kill and torture, and most of all Aegis's ties to Satchi and the secret mafia of The Purple Lotus. Leif makes it publicly known that Satchi had killed Gareth and had ordered the torture of Lichbane, which Konton participated in. During his discussion he made the claim that Satchi also had asked the Aegis members to see each other as family as a tactic to recruit people to Purple Lotus. This claim did not sit well with many as Hybris even stated she said the same thing and never said it with an ulterior motive. SciFri particularly demanded Leif take it back as he had formed The Renegades, Aegis's precursor group with the same mentality of viewing each other as family. During these discussion Mhai and Hybris pointed out many of the fallacies in his statements, Mhai sighting that Leif only talked and never showed any action in fixing Aegis and Hybris even stated that she was only ever informed about these issues until it was far too late. Leif resigns himself and states that he will make his own prison to keep the criminals locked away and that Aegis is free to bring those they capture to him. While he does not go into full detail of his methods he states that he will "defang' his prisoners so that they will never do such harm. Hybris says that she will consider it but that Leif must regain the trust that he lost as his lack of informing her was seen as the ultimate betrayal of trust to the A.I. Leif has a brief confrontation with Satchi telling him that if he really feels bad he should just turn himself in. Satchi obviously refuses and states that Leif is just overly paranoid. Leif exits the Cathedral and sets out to complete his goals. Personality Leif has literally explosive and outgoing emotions. He is very sassy and upfront normally but can turn deathly serious when he needs to. He lacks control of his emotions and is prone to quickly mood swing into being angry or sad or cheerful depending on what sets him off. He is usually angered when violence is brought up or he is directly insulted by others claims that he is villainous. Family Leif has a father who he has a distant relationship with after the events of his 8th Birthday. He had a mother who has gone missing after that same 8th birthday. Powers and Abilities *Forest Chosen - As an Eladrin connected to a forest spirit Leif can commune with nature able to speak to the trees and grass itself. By simply asking nature may oblige him by doing impossible feats which have yet to be fully explored. Such powers include an ability to part waters and an ability to levitate. *Treestride - Leif can travel through trees to teleport to other trees by traveling through nature. *Invisibility - Leif has the ability to turn himself invisible. It is unknown if he uses magic or his old cloaking device hidden in his bow tie. *Heated Anger - When enraged Leif literally explodes becoming alight in flames. Trivia *Leif prefers to hover because he doesn't like to walk on the grass. This is done by Miss Universe using full body tracking with a movement plug in that allows her to pull her body around. She also likes to playfully refer to others as filthy ground walkers while doing this. *Leif's name was chosen as an anagram for Life. Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/miss_universe *Twitter: https://twitter.com/invadercristi Gallery Leif Fullbody.PNG Leif Mask.PNG|Leif disguised with his fox mask. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Miss Universe's Characters